Un autre regard
by Bony
Summary: Gauvain découvre le secret de Merlin et cherche à en savoir plus. Mais un Merlin peut en cacher un autre.


**Disclaimer **: Merlin et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

ɱɛʀɭɩɳ

Un autre regard

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, pensa Gauvain alors qu'une bande d'une quinzaine d'hommes armés et aux mines patibulaires leur courait après.

Lorsque le prince avait proposé cette partie de chasse, il s'était empressé d'accepter. Certes il n'était pas un grand fan de chasse -du moins pas dans le sens où Arthur l'entendait- mais entre une ballade en forêt ou une énième réunion assommante, le choix était vite fait.

Il se glissa rapidement derrière un amas de rochers où Arthur et Merlin avaient aussi trouvé refuge. L'attaque, rapide et efficace, avait forcé le petite groupe de chevaliers à se disperser.

« Pourquoi ai-je une impression de déjà vu ? » murmura Merlin d'un ton sarcastique.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir.

« Mais je vous fais entièrement confiance » continua le magicien sans s'inquiéter de la réaction de son maître.

« Merlin » grommela le prince entre ses dents.

« Je me tais ? »

Arthur grogna en signe d'acquiescement, tandis que Gauvain les observait avec un certain amusement.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre petite scène, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On court ! » ordonna Arthur qui prit la fuite tout en s'assurant que ses deux compagnons lui obéissaient.

En effet quatre bandits les avaient repérés. Et la poursuite reprit à travers la forêt. Gauvain continuait à suivre Arthur et Merlin, zigzaguant entre les arbres, sautant au-dessus des troncs couchés sur le sol, évitant les fondrières traîtresses.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une course folle, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau dans une trouée. Merlin s'appuya contre un arbre, hors d'haleine, tandis Arthur essuya d'un geste fatigué la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

« Je crois qu'on les a semés » dit enfin Gauvain, lorsqu'il eut récupéré suffisamment de souffle.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que leurs assaillants se matérialisèrent devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, et les deux chevaliers, d'un accord tacite et silencieux, engagèrent le combat. Merlin, qui n'avait pas d'arme, c'était reculé pour laisser la place. Les épées s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Les visages étaient empreints de sauvagerie. Les coups étaient donnés pour tuer.

Et pris par le combat, Gauvain aurait pu n'être jamais témoin de ce qui suivit. Un rayon de soleil sur une lame, un éclat lumineux fugace mal dirigé, et le chevalier se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux nouveaux attaquants foncer sur eux. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint les limites de la clairière, ils furent violemment projetés en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Gauvain resta stupéfié lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin le bras encore tendu devant lui. Le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait d'être démasqué.

Gauvain n'était pas idiot. Il savait reconnaître de la magie quand il en voyait. Et ce dont il venait d'être le témoin ne faisait que confirmer un doute. Il y avait tous ces étranges événements qui semblaient toujours se produire autour de Merlin, comment ce feu miraculeux qui les avait sauvé des griffes de Jarl, et puis les wyverns qui n'avaient pas attaqués, sans parler de l'étrange petit homme qui gardait le royaume du roi pécheur. Force, courage et magie... Et l'armée d'immortels de Morgane qui c'était révélée pas si immortelle que cela. Bien sur, Merlin avait raconté une histoire où Lancelot avait courageusement renversé la coupe tandis que Gaius -pour le bien de Camelot- avait du utiliser un sort pour neutraliser Morgause. Mais il était fort probable que dans la réalité il y ait eu un peu de Lancelot et de Gaius, et surtout beaucoup de Merlin.

« Gauvain ! » hurla Arthur, alors qu'un homme allait lui enfoncer une épée dans le dos.

Ce cri sortit le chevalier de sa torpeur. Avec l'aide du prince, il parvint à contre-attaqué et son agresseur rejoignit promptement ses trois collègue déjà à terre. Arthur s'acquitta rapidement qu'ils étaient tous hors d'état de combattre et que ses deux compagnons étaient entiers.

« Merlin ? »

Le prince fut surpris en voyant l'air terrifié de son serviteur, mais rapidement, le sorcier reprit contenance même s'il gardait les yeux baissés.

« Qu'est qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Arthur en désignant les deux hommes inconscients un peu plus loin.

« Ils ont du trébucher sur une racine » se hâta de répondre innocemment Gauvain.

Merlin le dévisagea surpris, puis le remercia d'un petit sourire.

Arthur resta indécis quelques secondes face à cette explication quelque peu farfelue avant de l'accepter. Après tout, cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il était sauvé de façon aussi incongrue. Et puis il n'avait pas le temps de gérer cela, il entendait déjà les autres membres de leur chevauchée les appeler.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ils apprirent que le reste du groupe avait pu rester ensemble et avait aussi fait face à leurs attaquants. Le bilan de cette attaque surprise était plus que satisfaisante pour les hommes de Camelot : cinq des bandits étaient morts, sept étaient prisonniers et un c'était enfui. Parmi les chevaliers, seul Eylan était légèrement touché au bras. Le frère de Gwen trouvait cela humiliant que ce soit toujours lui qui soit blessé.

Et alors qu'ils attendaient qu'une patrouille de soldats arrive pour escorter les prisonniers, Gauvain en profita pour parler à Merlin.

« Magique ? »

« Chut » répliqua Merlin en jetant des regards affolés tout autour de lui.

« Personne n'a entendu » répliqua calmement Gauvain. Il c'était assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait. « Par contre je suis choqué que tu n'aies pas partagé avec ton meilleur ami un secret pareil. »

« Hum… Gauvain » commença-t-il gêné.

« Nah, mais que tu ne dises rien à notre royale princesse, je comprends. Mais moi ? Rien que de penser à tout ce temps qu'on a perdu… j'aurais presque envie de pleurer. »

Il passa nonchalamment un bras autour les épaules de Merlin, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, rêvant de verres de bière qui se remplissent tous seuls.

Merlin le dévisagea horrifié. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre ce que Gauvain sous entendait. Il se dégagea abruptement de son étreinte et rejoignit les autres d'un pas vif.

« Merlin ! » le rappela Gauvain, « attends, Merlin ! » et lui emboîta le pas.

ɱɛʀɭɩɳ

Les jours suivants, Gauvain du se rendre à l'évidence que Merlin faisait tout pour l'éviter. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Merlin faisait demi-tour ou prétextait une corvée urgente. Et le chevalier commençait à en être vexé. Il n'avait rien contre la magie, bien au contraire, il était curieux d'en savoir plus. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur le sorcier. Surtout qu'il avait repéré une petite taverne pas loin de Camelot où il pouvait lui être utile.

L'occasion se présenta d'elle même. Gaius, a court d'une herbe bien particulière, avait donné la mission à Merlin d'aller lui en cueillir. Et bien sur, comme toujours avec ce genre de plante, elle ne poussait pas dans le jardin d'à côté, mais dans certaines régions. La plus proche était à deux jours de Camelot.

Gauvain avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il prétexta la mauvaise fréquentation des bois alentours -leur dernière sortie en était la preuve- pour accompagner Merlin. Et la petite virée fut organisée pour le lendemain -Gaius ayant un besoin urgent de la plante.

Et le dit jour, les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent dans la cour pour finir de sceller leur chevaux et recevoir les dernières recommandations.

« Je vous ai trouvé un remplaçant durant mon absence. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas aussi bien qu'avec moi » annonça Merlin en s'inclinant devant Arthur qui était venu assister à leur départ.

« Je risque surtout de vouloir le garder à ton retour » répliqua Arthur.

« Vous vous ennuierez sans moi » poursuivit Merlin.

Le prince et le serviteur échangèrent un regard complice, habitués à ce petit jeu. Malgré la différence de leur statut social, ils étaient amis, même si aucun des deux ne l'avouerait à haute voix.

« Gauvain » appela Arthur, alors que Merlin s'écartait avec Gaius.

Le chevalier flatta son cheval qui semblait impatient de partir, puis il se retourna vers le prince.

« Faite atten.. » puis il s'interrompît comme s'il avait peur que ses paroles puissent être mal interprétées. « Revenez vite ! » finit-il par dire.

Mais Gauvain avait parfaitement compris. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas voir que le lien entre Merlin et Arthur était autre chose qu'une simple relation maître-serviteur. Combien de valet aurait fait ce que Merlin avait accompli ? Et combien de futur roi aurait accepté son valet à sa table, même dans les heures les plus sombres ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ramènerai entier. »

Et sur ce, les deux cavaliers enfournèrent chacun leur monture et s'élancèrent au grand galop.

ɱɛʀɭɩɳ

Les tours de Camelot n'avaient pas encore disparu que déjà le magicien n'avait qu'une envie : bâillonner et attacher Gauvain à un arbre. Et il pouvait même le faire en utilisant sa magie, comme ça Gauvain aurait sa démonstration. Et il n'aurait plus qu'à le récupérer au retour.

« Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un avec la magie ? » continua Gauvain qui avait déjà épuisé une longue liste de questions.

Merlin le fusilla du regard. Le chevalier en conclut qu'il était temps que son ami s'éloigne un peu de la mauvaise influence du prince.

« Qui ? »

« Tu ne les connaissais pas. »

« Les ? Tu veux comme plusieurs ? Et Arthur ne se doute de rien ? »

Gauvain était prêt à parier que si Arthur était au courant, il ne traiterait pas son valet d'incapable aussi souvent.

« Arthur ne sait rien et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi encore un moment » répliqua Merlin inquiet de ce que Gauvain pourrait dévoiler sans le vouloir.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant bien deux minutes.

« Et transformé quelqu'un en grenouille ? »

« Non ! »

« Et transformé le plomb en or ? »

« Non ! »

« Et l'eau en bière ?... C'est plus utile. »

« Non ! »

« Et tu ne voudrais pas apprendre ? J'ai comme un petit soucis avec un aubergiste, et je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais... »

« NON ! »

Cela allait être un long, un très très long voyage soupira Merlin.

ɱɛʀɭɩɳ

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Camelot, mais les deux hommes avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils avaient trouvé la plante là où Gaius leur avait indiqué. Gauvain avait profité de ces quelques jours pour extorquer le plus d'informations possible sur la magie. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir grand chose. A présent, ils finissaient de manger en silence.

« Pourquoi aides-tu les Pendragon ? Uther fait exécuter tous ce qui touche de prés ou de loin à la magie. Tu devrais les haire. » Cette question taraudait le chevalier depuis ses premiers soupçons.

« Arthur n'est pas son père » répondit simplement Merlin, comme si cela était une évidence.

La dessus Gauvain était d'accord. Arthur était quelqu'un d'ouvert, qui savait reconnaître la bravoure et la loyauté sans se soucier du rang, et savait les récompenser. C'est pour cela qu'il c'était rallié à lui.

« Arthur est destiné à devenir un grand roi. Plus grand que son père. Bien plus grand que n'importe quel autre roi. »

Gauvain ne savait pas d'où Merlin pouvait tenir cette certitude, mais il annonçait cela avec un tel aplomb qu'on ne pouvait qu'y croire.

« Et mon rôle est de faire en sorte qu'il y parvienne. »

« Un gardien de l'ombre » résuma Gauvain.

Merlin acquiesça. Et ils finirent de manger, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est qu'on ressent quand on l'utilise ? » demanda Gauvain alors qu'ils rangeaient la vaisselle.

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit Merlin, plus préoccupé par ses gamelles.

« Ho, allez Merlin ! » le taquina son ami.

« Je suis né avec Gauvain. Je n'ai aucun idée de ce que c'est que d'être... normal. »

Les deux amis se murèrent dans un nouveau silence. Merlin aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler de son don avec la même insouciance que Gauvain, mais toute sa vie il avait caché cette part de lui même que c'en était devenu un automatisme. Il n'y avait que peu de personne avec qui il s'était senti assez en confiance pour parler librement de sa magie, et déjà deux d'entre elle était morte.

« Pourquoi la magie corrompt-elle ? »

Merlin leva un regard surpris et peiné vers le chevalier. Il avait espéré une meilleure compréhension de la part de celui que se prétendait son ami.

« Plein de gens la pratique et ils n'ont rien de maléfique ! »

« Pardon. Je sais très bien que la magie ne corrompt pas tout le monde... Mais les deux hommes qui voulaient tuer Arthur dans la mêlé... Ou Morgane ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas comme toi ? »

« Pourquoi certaines personnes qui ont une épée s'en servent dans un mauvais but ? La magie est une arme. On peut s'en servir pour faire le bien ou le mal. C'est un choix. »

« Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé... non, pas que je veux te comparer à Morgane, mais vivre sous le nez d'Uther... Tu n'as jamais eu envie de... de changer les choses ? »

Merlin semblait hypnotisé par le feu. Combien de fois avait-il sauvé la vie d'Uther ? Moins souvent que celle d'Arthur, mais à chaque fois il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur en imaginant que sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il n'était pas intervenu. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait car il savait qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'il en connaissait le prix.

« Imagine... imagine que tu ais la puissance d'abattre des royaumes. De modeler la terre comme tu l'entends. De contrôler le ciel... Toute cette puissance qui coule continuellement en toi et avec laquelle tu pourrais faire tellement de choses dont tu ne peux même pas rêver... » il regarda Gauvain droit dans les yeux, et le chevalier crut un instant voir ce dont Merlin parlait. Des royaumes s'élever tandis que d'autre étaient jetés à terre car le magicien en avait décidé ainsi. Et Gauvain frissonna.

Il savait ce qu'était le pouvoir, comme lorsqu'il avait une épée entre les mains. Et il comprenait en partie ce que le sorcier voulait dire, cette tentation qu'on pouvait parfois avoir.

« ...Une puissance que tu dois contrôler à chaque instant, car si un jour tu la laisses s'exprimer... Alors tu caches cette partie, tu n'es jamais totalement toi même, tu mens... Je peux tuer Uther si je veux. Je peux le tuer maintenant, ici, si je le veux. »

Et Gauvain savait que c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune fanfaronnade dans les paroles du jeune homme.

« Mais alors Uther aura gagné. Arthur continuera à penser que la magie est mauvaise, que son père avait raison. Et il deviendra comme lui, pas ce grand roi qu'il doit être, celui dont on continuera à conter les exploits bien après sa mort. »

Et au dessus du feu, pendant quelques instants, Gauvain dévisagea un inconnu. Le visage d'habitude si amical de Merlin c'était soudain durci. Ses yeux bleus semblaient s'être assombris malgré le reflet dansant et brillant des flammes. Il n'avait plus devant lui le serviteur maladroit, bienveillant et toujours souriant qu'il pensait tant connaître, mais un homme détenant un pouvoir incommensurable. Un homme qui malgré son jeune âge était bien plus sage que les plus grands. Un homme qui a tout moment pouvait changer la marche du monde, et qui pourtant avait décidé de rester dans l'ombre pour qu'un autre puisse réaliser son destin. Puis la vision s'estompa, et Merlin redevint simplement Merlin.

« Nous devrions arriver dans la matinée si nous ne partons pas trop tard » dit Merlin comme si toute la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Dors ! Je vais monter la garde. Je te réveillerai quand ça sera ton tour » proposa Gauvain qui lui n'avait rien oublié et essayait de discerner Merlin l'enchanteur de Merlin son ami.

Le serviteur esquissa un petit sourire puis s'enroula dans sa couverture. Rapidement sa respiration pris un rythme régulier.

Gauvain resta un long moment à observer le jeune magicien dormir. Pendant un instant il se demanda ce qui se passerait si un jour Merlin décrétait qu'Arthur ne valait pas tous ces sacrifices, mais cela lui semblait peu probable. Il eut alors pitié de Morgane qui n'avait aucune idée de à qui elle s'attaquait. Et il pria les dieux pour que Merlin ne devienne jamais son ennemi, car après ce qu'il avait entraperçue cette nuit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la colère de Merlin.


End file.
